The Silver Cat
by laurynride
Summary: Hanahime moves to Japan after the accident where the rest of the flock die. She tries to forget her past and move on, but just as she starts settling in she gets sucked into the dangerous world of soul reapers.
1. New Life

I glanced around the apartment that I had rented. I had only moved here a few days ago and I was trying to make the apartment look as normal as possible. Living in a dog cage for most of your life kind of puts you of living in a comfortable, normal apartment. I have never had my own bedroom, not to mention my own apartment. Too much responsibility. Oh, how I hate that word. It always sounds so heavy like a huge boulder waiting to fall on your head and shatter your skull into a million pieces.( sorry I got a bit carried away).

As I stepped into my bedroom I realized that I had forgot to unpack my clothes. I can`t believe how forgetful I can be sometimes. I sometimes even forget the most important detail. I read the whole Hunger Games series and I still can`t remember the name of the main character. Was it Harry Potter? No I'm sure it was Hermione Evergreen. Well it was something like that. Anyways I think you get the idea.

As I crossed the floor I tripped over something. It was a half burnt metal box. It must have survived the explosion. Oh now I remember. That was the only thing that had survived the explosion and I had brought it with me. Now that I think of it I don`t know why I rescued it. It hurt just to look at the box. it brought back horrible memories of the night of the explosion. The smoke tearing through my lungs and the cries of the flock ringing through the air. The erasers snarling exposing their knife-sharp teeth waiting to tear our throats out-

Damn it I was doing it again. After the incident I moved here to Karakura town in Japan. I`ve tried to forget the flock but almost everything in America reminded of them. I even stopped going to McDonalds. That's why I had to move, I had no choice.

I enrolled myself in a nearby school and I even got myself a job at Urahara shop. There was something creepy about that shop and its shopkeeper but i`ve chosen to ignore it. He is actually a nice person once you get to know him. I have been staying here for the past month and tomorrow school starts. Usually school means bad news but I want to try my best to blend in and be normal this time. I might be lucky and have a normal life. Knowing my luck trouble was going to come anyway so I better enjoy whatever peace I get.

I finished unpacking at nine. I stretched my muscles and heard my stomach growl. Great I thought deciding to check the kitchen for something to eat. I can`t believe it I ate the last of the spaghetti yesterday. I was rationing (and failing at it) my food since my work money was barely enough for my rent.

I decided to go to the nearby fast food restaurant and grab something quick. I snatched my coat of the hook and zipped it as I locked the door. I sprinted to the shop. The faster I get the food and go home the better. Before-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH" a large howl broke the silence. Crap. Not another one. Those hideous monsters followed me everywhere. They were basically big ugly- how do I explain this – oh I know. Imagine a shinigami out of deathnote, except bigger with a white mask and a hole in its chest.

For some reason nobody except me could see them. The one this morning had destroyed a whole building and the air was filled with all sorts of sounds from the wails of kids to the sirens of the police. Yet nobody noticed the scary creature scraping his overgrown nails across the surface of the building. There was an explosion and dust filled the and when it cleared, the monster was gone.

Now there was another one. Since i`m the only one who can deal with them I rushed to find it. What I found instead was surprising. The shinigami wannabe was there and how ugly he was. But there was also a girl. She had black short hair. I couldn`t see her face and she was wearing an odd black robe. In front of her there was an orange haired boy that looked around high school age-

Wait! Is that a sword she`s holding. I dared a closer look and I realized that she was injured. I perked up my ears as I heard her mention the word shinigami. "You must run this blade through the center of your being" I heard her gasp out. This girl is seriously out of her mind. What! He`s going through with it. He murmured something then grabbed the sword. Before I could interfere he had ran the sword through his chest.

But what happened wasn`t at all what I expected. A burst of energy blinded me. Standing where the boy once stood was-well the boy but he was wearing the same black robes the girl was wearing. He was also holding A HUGE SWORD. I have never seen anything like it. It looked pretty big and heavy. I watched as he sliced through the monster like he was butter. The monster then disintegrated. Sighing with relief I left before someone could spot me.


	2. You Killed Me With One Slap

"We have two new transfer students today" announced the teacher energetically "Rukia Kuchiki and Hanahime Kuruba". I was standing at the top of the class with the other transfer student, a girl with short black hair and violet eyes. She was pretty short but still a good 10cm taller than me. She looked kind of familiar. "Hello I`m Rukia Kuchiki" she said introducing herself. "Hello I`m Hanahime" I added.

Class was … well interesting even though I didn`t understand half the stuff on the board and in my book. I`ve always been able to learn speaking languages in a short while but writing and reading were never my strengths. I always assumed that I had that ability because of my being a mutant, like Angel who could read minds and Gazzy who could mimic someone else`s voice with 100% accuracy.

Lunchtime arrived pretty quickly and I sat on my seat munching on my sandwich when it struck me. That girl, Rukia, couldn`t be that girl from yesterday, could she? She looks nice. I doubt she goes around stabbing people with a sword. With my experience with the white coats and Jeb and all I know looks can be deceiving but this just, wasn`t realistic. What happened yesterday is still a mystery. I mean shinigami, really? The real question is: was that girl from yesterday really Rukia Kuchiki.

I was startled by the sudden appearance of a presence of one of those horrible monsters (yes I can sense their presence get over it). I couldn`t pinpoint its location but it was pretty close. I shoved my lunch into my bag then grabbing my bag I ran out of the room. Where to now? I panicked for a second. How was I going to get out of the school without being caught? I grinned as an idea popped into my head.

I rushed up the stairs. Faster, I urged my legs. I reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. I sprinted across the rooftop when something whacked me hard on the cheek. I went sailing through the air and into the metal railings…


End file.
